thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Banette Tsukomogami
Character Information Banette.png Name: Banette Tsukomogami Age: 15 Height: 5'5 Eyes: Pinkish Red Hair: Droopy, stringy and black covering his forehead. During the games it is a bit more groomed, but still covering his forhead. Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Birthday: October 31st District Region: Unknown Moral Alliance: Neutral Good Tribute App Name: Banette Tsukomogami Age: 15 Gender: Male District: 8 (Primarily), All Weapon: Traps, Needles, Knives Appearance: Banette has reddish-pink, sinister eyes with a grin hidden under a bandana he treasures so much that he wears over his mouth. The bandana features a printed golden/bronze zipper in the shape of a smile on black cloth, and nothing more. He has droopy black/dark grey hair and he looks as if he could pull a trick at any moment, just waiting to see you stop him before it's too late. Nothing but hatred persists in this boy's eyes, and pale skin makes him seem almost ghostly. Personality: Banette is very angry and independent, crabby as well since he's never felt like anyone has wanted him. He doesn't trust most people, and his friends don't trust him either since Banette can be very contradictory and uncooperative at times. However, all Banette wants is to be loved. He's never felt the embrace of a mother or a father when he was scared, never had someone to rock him to sleep, he was alone in an orphanage where he was made fun of. Banette wishes for the day where he can finally find someone to trust, because he is sick of being alone. Backstory: Banette never remembers much about his young life, that's because he never had one. As a newborn, he was tossed onto the steps of an orphanage where he wasn't picked up until the next, cold and rainy day. Already near death due to the common flu that was so intense on a newborn, they did everything they could which involved many nights of headaches for the other children from such horrible screams and cries from the baby who was receiving treatment. He recovered, but as a result his eyes turned a reddish/pink from the excess amounts of crying. He grew up under typical care from the foster parent running the orphanage, up until he was 3 and another newborn arrived, this time under better conditions unlike his arrival. He played alone with puppets all day since he was left to play with himself, and he befriended a little plush doll that a dead orphan once played with. Since that day, he became friends with the inanimate object and was instantly secluded from the others. They called him nutcase, they called him a freak. Others called him "kid" since he had no name yet. However, it all narrowed down to one name representing his love for puppets as a baby: Banette. It was at the young, innocent age of 6 when he realized what his life was. A life that doomed him to fighting to the death in what a group of puppets and puppeteers called "games". He gripped onto his friend named Shuppet every night as he had nightmares of him in the games, running away from someone twice his size with glowing red eyes who caught up with him every 30 steps he took with one, giant step. Nightmares were had, and he never rested at night. The other kids laughed at his cowardly act of not wanting to sleep, the horrible curse of insomnia. Clumsy mornings bought bad attention to him, but one day everyone crossed the line. 9 years of life, Banette was finally learning his place in the orphanage. Nobody liked him, nobody wanted him as a friend, only he could pick who he wanted to be around but even then, he was rejected. Shuppet, the ragged doll, was the only true friend. He knew it's past, and he could feel the ghost of the previous child right by him whenever he stood in the darkness, playing with the doll. Then, Banette finally fell asleep. The other children, giggling in their cruel and hushed voices, took Shuppet and showed it to their foster parent. "Ugh, what a disgusting.. thing!" She said as she tossed it into the fireplace. Banette woke up as soon as it landed, and he saw that Shuppet was no longer next to him. He ran downstairs to see his only friend burn away, and in the smoke he saw the ghost of the girl pund against it as if it was a glass box. He fell to his knees and had a breakdown. The foster mother scoffed and told him to knock it off, and as she walked away the others pointed and laughed. Tears dried up, and Banette absorbed soomething in the air. Not smoke, not joy from laughter. It was hate, the hate from the other children who know he wasn't normal, the hate from the foster mother who had to deal with a loud crying baby, the hate from having horrible lazy parents who left him to die from sickness on the steps, hate was everywhere. The capitol, the districts, he was hate himself. He didn't even feel the other kids kick him until he was knocked out. The next day, well.. Night, Banette was sitting in bed. A crude but gentle frown on his blank, emotionless face as he looked up at the almost black ceiling with the blue-hued moonlight flowing in. He couldn't forgve anyone. He couldn't forgive the other kids for tormenting him still, he couldn't forgive his parents for giving him away, and he couldn't forgive himself for letting himself get attacthed to a doll. It was a long sleepless night full of muttering and angry growls from the boy until the next day where he stepped out of his room with something that surprised everyone. A sinister smile. The days went by without conflict, because Banette for some reason never showed up. Little did they all know that Banette was in the basement working on a doll that represented himself, a companion that understood him, his own heart and soul put into a puppet doll. He finally finished the perfect doll on his 12th birthday. He knew that he might never get to see it, so he tried his best to not be noticed that day, the first reaping of his life. The reapings were greeted by a boy dressed in black, droopy black hair with redish pink eyes hidden behind the stringy strands of hair. "FREAK" Called out the male who was just reaped, the ringleader of the boys who tormented Banette at the foster home. Banette simply looked up and smiled, then waved goodbye as he walked out of the reaping. He knew that arrogance would not last long in the games. 2 reapings later, Banette finally took his place that he was so familiar with in life. He got into sewing, creating a bandana and a hoodie for him to wear. He preferred the bandana much more however, a golden zipper smile miuch like his across his face. He'd always wear it, sneaking his food under the cloth. He didn't want people to know when he smiled, when he frowned, when he was bittersweet. He wanted everyone to just see a smile, a zipped smile that they couldn't unzip. For once, he was actually happy with his life. The night before this reaping, he held on to his doll tighter than ever. He loved the doll, but he wasn't loved by anyone yet, not even as a friend. He cried, knowing that he'd die alone if this persisted. He wanted his parents, he wanted the life that he missed out on due to one selfish decision. Banette was sick of being alone. Reaping day was horrible following up to his name being called. He woke up, in a panic to see his doll missing. He turned the house upside down as he looked for his companion, "Am I about to lose my only friend again?!" he asked himself in tears as he looked for it constantly to no end. No time was left to look, he'd get killed if he didn't make it to the reapings. He reluctantly sat in the car as the other boys teased him, "Poor baby lost his doll AGAIN!" they teased in their deep, ridiculous voices. Banette simply put up his hoodie and covered his mouth with the bandana. They'd get reaped, all of them at each reaping just like their boss. He knows that the creator wouldn't make an innocent boy suffer like that, he trusted him. As they arrived, Banette realized that it's just him now. Alone in a group, and as everyone stood dressed up like dolls straight, Banette stood there with his black hoodie, zipped up with the thick gold zipper and the bandana covering his mouth, the same look in his eyes like he always would have it. "Fuck you, fuck you, oh fuck you especially, fuck you.." ''were his thoughts as they speech was had. The girl was reaped, and as he laughed in a cruel chuckle, everyone stared at him. But he had no guilt, they don't know him. They didn't know what He had suffered. "Banette Tsukomogami!" Banette froze. He felt betrayed again, he felt alone. The other boys chuckled, then laughed at him. He looked around him as the laughs grew and he was pushed towards the stage, and he started to cry again, cry in the same way he did when he was a newborn. He remembered that ngith with pain, and as he slowly walked up the stairs like an elephant was on his back, the rage filled him again. He stopped, and as the escort asked what was wrong he ran up to the microphone, and with an angered look in his eyes, he pulled down the bandana, showing what he had done to himself. He turned his mouth into a zipper, just like the smile on his bandana. "FUCK. YOU. ALL." he screamed after he unzipped his mouth, panting and crying again. The peacekeepers dragged him into the justice building as he cried, slight sympathy in their eyes as they felt bad for him. He sat as he waited for someone to greet him, at least the foster mother who was now a whore. But nobody joined him. Nobody, expect Shuppet. Shuppet sat there next to him, his ghostly white body slouching much like Banette himself. No words were spoken, but as the sunlight began to disappear, Shuppet faded. Banette was alone again, and as he stepped onto the train, he glared at the other boys who were howling at him. ''"Incompetent, everyone here is incompetent" he though to himself, and he stepped onto the train. (IMPORTANT NOTE: BANETTE IS NOT '''INSANE. THE ZIPPER MOUTH WAS FOR FASHION PURPOSES ONLY) Strengths: Banette has very strong attacks and can endure extreme pain due to him often accientally hurting himself while sewing his hoodie, is bandana, and not to mention the insane lip job he gave himself. His anger serves as adrenaline that makes him almost a tank. His expertise in designing things has also helped him make traps with ease, and he can make decoys out of almost anything. He can also use needles like throwing knives, a rare and almost impossible skill. Weakness: Banette is weak in a way. Mentally weak, he has flashbacks of his past caused by anything remeniscent to the event that can completely depress him and put him in a "don't bother me" attitude, almost wishing to do nothing for long periods of time. He wounds easily too, but this is not interfering with his endurance. (There's cutting someone's arm off, and then there's having them scream in pain while you do it). Banette is also very cruel, angry and full of hate that would almost label him as a bad person, something that doesn't correspond with his true heart which is one that actually seeks friendship and trust. Bloodbath Strategy: Banette will only grab a backpack and a knife and will flee, not wanting to waste time with the others. He will most likely flee to the least desired location since he can get to work with the things they have there with ease for a few days. Games Strategy: For the first few days, Banette will try to fashion a weapon of sorts to aid him alongside a knife, but will try to find a way to isolate the cornucopia while still keeping it intact so he can get the needles he can somehow use like throwing knives. If he encounters someone or vice versa, he will offer a deal to spare his life, but if he has no choice but to kill them he will act helpless and then kill them quickly before they kill him. Feast Strategy: Banette honestly wishes that there was no such strict event, but regardless he will go last. Being an unnoticed tribute for the majority of the games (He hopes) he shouldn't expect anyone to try and sabotage his game. Token: The banadna he made himself to hide his horrid zipper face. Interview Angle: Banette will not let himself be someone else's puppet. He will step out in his normal attire, the black hoodie with the thick golden zipper with black pants and sneakers with the bandana on. He will call himself "his own stylist" and answer the questions honestly, not caring if he takes up too much time. However, once the buzzer sounds he will glady shut up and leave, since he doesn't want to be there to begin with. Mentor Advice: Um.. hello, my name is.. I guess you don't care do you. Look, we all get bullied sometimes, but in the end things will get better! Right!? Why.. why are you giving me that dirty look? Oh.. um, I guess you want to be alone. Alright.. I'll see you at dinner.. Trivia *Nobody is counting, but I think Banette has the longest backstory out of all my tributes. *I was not depressed when I mae him, I solely based him off how I pictured Banette *Banette's first name comes form the pokemon, while his last name is the thing the pokemon was based off off, a ''Tsukomogami, ''and inanimate object that becomes self aware and alive *I FUCKING LOVE BANETTE Games Won *Gab801's '''The 39th Hunger Games Category:15 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors Category:Reaped Category:Mistfire333's Tributes